Snow Monster of Metro City
by psymonrama12
Summary: A new guy, Sean, joins the group, when a snow monster attacks! Rated T for swearing, minimal blood, and other dumb stuff. No flames! Chapter 3 up!
1. Welcome, Sean

**Snow Monster of Metro City**

Disclaimer: Don't wn EA, or SSX3.

Everyone part of SSX, except for the DJ, were found racing down Metro CDity. But, fight were going on, people pushing and shoving each other.

"Later, suckers!" said a mean and nasty Psymon. He had just shoved Moby down onto the snow, face-first.

"Bloody jerk," he muttered.

Griff, however, was being real quick on dodging. He had just landed from an Indy 900.

"Go, Griff! Go, Griff!" he chanted. He was having too much fun that his short attention span kicked in, and he fell on a rock.

Zoe, having not crashed, laughed at the kid. "Ha Ha Ha!"

At that moment, everyone's MCOMMs vibrated, indacating a message. They had to return to the lodge.

They did, in fact, Atomika was there too, with a new kid.

"I want you all to meet a new rider, Sean," he annouced.

Sean waved his hand, but was shy to speak.

"He will share a room with Elise, Nate, and Zoe."

"I'm fine with that," Nate said.

"You like video games?" Sean asked Nate.

"Do I, heck yeah!"

They both high-fived each other, when...

What is it? Please R&R!

psymonrama12


	2. Monsters and Airwalks

**Chapter 2: Monsters and Airwalks**

A monster was found in the lodge. Sean managed to kick the guy in his nuts.

"Take that, ass-head!" he yelled.

The monster moaned, and ran away.

"All right!" exclaimed Psymon. "You took that guy in the nuts!"

"Thanks to my 'iron' legs," Sean joked.

"So," Nate started. "wanna do some riding; if the girls want to come, too."

"I am going to beat your ass," teased a nasty, but nice, Zoe.

"I'm in!" said Elise.

In Metro City, they found a shortcut with a halfpipe.

"Who wants to tear down this hell of a halfpipe?" Sean asked everyone.

"But let's see your skills first," said Zoe.

"Ok, then."

Sean went up the pipe while everyone else was watching. He quickly dropped in, with his feet free.

"Good God!" yelled Nate.

"What in the name of hell is Sean doing?" questioned Zoe.

Sean, however, was enjoying it. On the other side of the pipe, he ollied high, in time for an Airwalk. He grabbed the tail, soaring high in the air, and moved his legs so it appeared that he was walking in the air.

"It's 'Luke Airwalker', people!" Sean exclaimed.

Sean didn't stop there. He then stopped walking, took the snowboard, put it in his right hand, sterched his arms out and spun. The perfect Christ Air.

"Oh.." started Elise.

"My..." continued Nate.

"God." finished Zoe.

Then again, the monster appeared.

"Oh, shimatta (damn)," Sean moaned. He slapped his face.

It (the monster) kicked Sean's legs, in a girly way. Sean fell to his near death. He also got a nose bleed.

"You okay?" asked Nate, taking a tissue from his pocket.

"We have a clue on who the monster is, guys." Sean said. He then fainted.


	3. I'm Rich! Not

**Chapter 3: I'm Rich! Not...**

"I lost on Jeopardy..."

Those words droned on as everyone watched the music video on the Smartboard, "I Lost on Jeopardy".

"Tell me," Viggo said. "How did you find this?"

"A media search," Sean replied.

"Ok..."

Now as it ended, everyone laughed hysterically at, "You're a complete loser!"

"Ok, now, why don't we watch something else," Sean said.

"Sure," said Nate.

"Yeah, that took the comedy out of me," replied Mac.

"I want to surprise you guys ("and girls!" yelled Elise.), and _girls_, so out of the room." Sean stated with a thumbs-up to Kaori, with the same back at him.

He accessed the CN website, searching for the media, when he found it.

'Now, pause it,' he thought.

Then out loud, he yelled, "everyone in!"

They rushed in, except for Mac.

"Yo," started Sean. "Where the heck is Mac?"

"Bathroom," said Psymon. "Said something about a bladder problem."

"Right..."

They watched the movie, which didn't get much attention. Only Griff, Kaori, and Sean remained in the room.

Then Griff piped up, "I, uh, gotta find cheat codes for my games."

"Go ahead," Sean answered.

He (Sean) turned the computer off, then walked to his room.

"Want to search for more clues on the monster?" he asked when he arrived.

"I'll go, Nate and Elise are asleep," said Zoe.

The two got thier boards, a camera, a steno notepad, a pencil, and a tape measure.

Leaving the lodge, they rode down the hill. Shortly after, Sean fell in a giant hole.

"What gives?" he yelled. "Damn hole."

Zoe helped him up, and started measuring the so-called "hole".

"Monster footprint," she said. "1'5" long."

"Who could have left this hole?" Sean said.

"A guy with super-big feet." Zoe joked.

"Ok..."

He then continued down the hill, and this time, Zoe fell on a bar of gold.

"Yay!" she screamed in excitement. "Gold!"

"Are you sure?" Sean asked her. There was no reponse. Zoe was hypnotzied.

"I'll take this," Sean said as he took the bar from her hands.

"That's mine!" she yelled.

"It's a clue, dorko,"

"Oh, yeah."

"Let's go."

They arrived at the lodge, after slapping Zoe on her head a few times to take her out of the trance.

"Hey, look who's back," Nate greeted them.

"Hey," Sean said. "Uh... Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF SACREMENTO IS ELISE?"

"Oops," Nate said. "I didn't notice."

Now where is Elise? Stay for Chapter 4: More Suspects!


End file.
